mo_dao_zu_shi_plfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wei Wuxian
Wei Ying (魏婴 Wèi Yīng), ''imię grzecznościowe Wei WuXian (魏 无 羡, ''Wèi Wúxiàn) ''jest założycielem Demonicznej Sekty i byłym uczniem Yunmeng Jiang. Jest jedynym synem Cangse Sanren i Wei Changze. Znany również jako Patriarcha Yiling (夷陵 老祖, Yílíng Lǎ ozǔ), zmarł w pierwszym oblężeniu Kopców Pogrzebowych trzynaście lat przed przyzwaniem jego duszy do ciała Mo XuanYu. __TOC__ Osobowość Wei Wuxian jest beztroskim kultywatorem i figlarzem o heroicznym i pokornym sercu. Lubi wygłupiać się i nienawidzi reguł, przez co często wpadał w kłopoty podczas swojego trzymiesięcznego treningu w sekcie Gusu Lan. Lubi dokuczać innym, zwłaszcza Lan WangJi, z powodu jego zimnej, powściągliwej natury, jednak zawsze wie, kiedy przestać. Jest głośny, hałaśliwy i kocha zabawę. Jest typem osoby, który łatwo traci uwagę. Jest osobą gadatliwą, często denerwującą innych, która potrafi powiedzieć niewłaściwe rzeczy bez ich przemyślenia. Jest również dość odważny, kiedy otwarcie wypowiedział się w klasie przed Lan Qiren - teorią, którą wymyślił, by wykorzystać negatywną energię zepsutych duchów, by je kontrolować, zamiast ją zwalczać. Był to szczególnie niebezpieczny temat, o którym nie można mówić otwarcie. Pomimo swojej lekkodusznej osobowości, jest on wyraźnie bardzo inteligentny. Po utracie rdzenia i zrozumieniu, że jest całkowicie bezsilny, zdecydował się kultywować dalej. Nigdy nie myślał, że wykorzysta swój młodzieńczy pomysł na kontrolowanie negatywnej energii i właśnie to pozwoliło mu utrzymać się w świecie kultywacji. Jest także dobry w zdobywaniu informacji, często przez rozmowę z mieszkańcami. Pokazuje to również jego umiejętności interpersonalne, ponieważ z łatwością zdobywał przyjaciół i był w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z zimnym Lan WangJi, pomimo ciężkiego początku. Jest bardzo charyzmatyczny, a większość osób wokół niego chce podążać za jego przykładem i słuchać go. Pokazał, że może być bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy dla swoich przyjaciół i rodziny, ponieważ jego zejście do Yiling jest wynikiem żałoby po utracie przybranej rodziny. Nienawidzi korupcji i zła, o czym świadczy jego niechęć do sekty Qishan Wen i jej ostateczne unicestwienie przez niego. Nie lubi też napuszonych ludzi, takich jak Jin ZiXuan, oraz Wen Chao. Jest również bardzo zalotny, po przeczytaniu wielu książek erotycznych w młodości i flirtowaniu z wieloma kobietami w przeszłości (w szczególności z ładnymi), które denerwowały i irytowały Lan WangJi (który, jak się później okazało, ma silne uczucia wobec niego). Uważa się za uprzejmego wobec wszystkich kobiet. Jest bardzo odważny i robi rzeczy, które są bardzo oburzające, przez które większość ludzi byłaby zakłopotana. W Powieści opisano go jako: "(...) cokolwiek ktoś uznałby za zbyt oburzające i dziwaczne, by w ogóle rozważyć taką możliwość, Wei Wuxian już by to zrobił. Doskonałym przykładem jest sytuacja, gdy zostaje wskrzeszony i zmuszony do wstąpienia w ciało Mo XuanYu. Pod uśmiechem stara się ukryć smutną przeszłość i surowe wychowanie. Jego rodzice zmarli młodo i został zmuszony do życia na ulicach i walki z wściekłymi psami, aby zdobyć jedzenie i przetrwać, dlatego też obawia się psów. Jego przybrany ojciec był zakochany w jego matce, co spowodowało kłótnię między przybranym ojcem Jiang Fengmian, a przybraną matką Yu ZiYuan, ponieważ miał tendencję do faworyzowania Wei Wuxian'a nad Jiang Cheng, swoim własnym synem. Jednak okoliczności zmusiły go do poznania mrocznej strony sekt kultywujących, a ze względu na ciężkie sytuacje, z którymi nieustannie się borykał, wkroczył na niezwiązany, jednostronny most Demonicznej Kultywacji . Wrodzona demoniczna natura jego nowo odkrytej praktyki zmusiła go do poddania się drastycznej zmianie psychologicznej, z łatwością tracąc kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, a tym samym działaniami. Oddalił się od tych, którym kiedyś zależało, takich jak Jiang Cheng i Lan WangJi, i kontynuował swoje praktyki w mrocznej sztuce, pomimo świadomości konsekwencji. Po powrocie z martwych, Wei Wuxian cierpiał z powodu utraty pamięci w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami w jego życiu. Wydaje się też, że powraca do swojej dawnej, nieskomplikowanej osobowości. Nadal lubi dokuczać Lan WangJi, zaskoczony jak ten stał się tolerancyjny wobec jego wybryków. Jednak ponosi winę za zbrodnie, które popełnił, i które wpłynęły na bliskich mu ludzi, takich jak Jin Ling (ponieważ przez wywołanie chaosu przez niego, Jiang Yanli, która była jedną z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, została zabita) i Jiang Cheng. Pokazuje również poziom swojej dojrzałości, pomagając młodszym kultywującym w misji, będąc bardziej bezpośrednim i bardziej zaangażowanym niż Lan WangJi. Lan SiZhui opisuje go jako bardzo podobnego do Lan WangJi, ponieważ obaj ponoszą ciężkie obowiązki i rzetelnie je wykonują. Wei Wuxian nie zwraca uwagi na romantyczne uczucia Lan WangJi wobec niego. Wygląd Młodość Wielu ludzi zakwalifikowało go jako przystojnego młodzieńca, czwartego na liście najlepszych kultywujących dżentelmenów jego pokolenia. Patriarcha Yiling "Bez dwóch zdań Wei Wuxian był wesołą i pełną energii osobą. Jego oczy i brwi zawsze zachowywały cień uśmiechu oraz maszerował nie zachowując zasad poprawnego chodu. Jednak, ta osoba była okryta chłodną, mroczną energią. Był przystojnym, ale bladym młodzieńcem z przerażającym uśmiechem." Zawsze był przedstawiany jako osoba odziana w czarne szaty. Mo Xuanyu "(...) przystojny i pełen gracji młodzieniec. Wyglądał niewinnie, jakby został oczyszczony przez światło księżyca. Jego brwi były gładkie, oczy jasne, a usta wygięte w lekki łuk. (...)To młoda i nieznana twarz, nieprzypominająca twarzy Patriarchy YiLing, który przewrócił świat do góry nogami i zabił tysiące osób." Historia Wei Wuxian jest synem Wei Changze, służącego w Sekcie Yunmeng Jiang oraz Cangse Sanren, uzdolnionej kultywatorki. Osierocenie i przyjęcie do Yunmeng Jiang Jego rodzice zginęli podczas nocnych łowów, w wyniku czego Wei Wuxian tułaczył się po ulicach, grał na flecie dla zabicia czasu oraz walczył z dzikimi psami o jedzenie. Został znaleziony przez Jiang Fengmiana, kiedy rzebrał i został przygarnięty do jego rodziny. Stał się najstarszym uczniem wśród swoich rówieśników, wyprzedzając nawet młodego mistrza Jiang Chenga wiekiem. Nauki w Zaciszu Obłoków Zabicie Żółwia Zagłady "Zestrzelenie słońca" Zdolności Broń Suibian Chenqing Pieczęć Tygrysa Stygijskiego Relacje Ciekawostki * Uwielbia ostre jedzenie. * Jego ulubionym alkoholem jest wino "Uśmiech Cesarza", który sprzedawany jest tylko w Gusu. * Autorka odniosła się do Wi-Fi. A to dlatego, że Wi-Fi = 无线 (wuxian) jest homofonem jego imienia. Odnośniki Category:Postać Kategoria:Wei WuXian Kategoria:Gusu Lan Kategoria:Yunmeng Jang